Los Lazos Que Nos Unen
by Angel Slayer F.S
Summary: Los sentimientos nos unen con los demás seres existentes, nos permiten compartir la felicidad, la emoción, la calma… pero igualmente la tristeza, el miedo y el sufrimiento…


**Los lazos que nos unen**

Para Mittens…

En este momento estamos tu yo juntos, mirando al cielo, a las estrellas, todo aquello que es hermoso en el cielo nocturno, sin embargo tu no dices nada, se por que es, pero me da tristeza aceptarlo.

De pronto las nubes comienzan a cubrir nuestro cielo. Yo simplemente soplo a las nubes para dispersarlas, dejándonos ver las estrellas de nuevo, sé que estas junto a mi, pero no siento tu calor, no puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, la razón es muy simple, es por que esto es un sueño.

Así es, todo esto es solo un sueño, un sueño que mi corazón anhela, un sueño que me hace sentirme feliz, pero también me hace sufrir, un sueño que no soy capaz de tratar de conseguir… como desearía que fuera real.

Pero sé que no debo sentirme triste, después de todo ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? ¿Por qué razón habrías de amarme?... esa es la razón por la cual te sueño, por la cual te anhelo, por la cual sufro hasta llorar en silencio todas las noches… aunque en este momento no hay por que llorar.

Eres una hermosa estrella en el cielo, y yo solo soy un tonto perro que le aúlla todas las noches, rogando por su bien y felicidad, aun sabiendo que no puedes escucharme, pero también sabiendo que no hay más que yo pueda hacer por ti…

Me están comenzando a dar ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero no lo hare, por que cuando lloro en el sueño comienza a llover, no me gustaría que lloviera, después de todo estoy contigo.

Aunque no pueda escuchar tu voz, estoy contigo, aunque no pueda voltear a verte, estoy contigo, aunque no pueda escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, estoy contigo, aunque no pueda abrazarte, estoy contigo, aunque sé que la estrella jamás escuchara mis lamentos… estoy contigo

Te ama: Bolt…

* * *

Para Bolt…

¿Por qué?...

¿Por qué a pesar de que te amo tanto, no puedo decírtelo? ¿Por qué a pesar de que me siento tan feliz cuando estoy contigo, no puedo decírtelo? ¿Por qué a pesar de que estoy siendo torturada dolorosamente, no puedo decírtelo?

Como me gustaría odiarte, odiarte por haberme salvado de ese mundo de dolor e incertidumbre, pero haberme traído a este lugar, donde soy torturada por mis propios sentimientos. Siento que el peso sobre mis hombros esta a punto de acabar conmigo, siento que mi corazón esta siendo atravesado una y otra vez… cada vez mas dolorosamente

Mi sufrimiento me está matando quisiera huir de aquí, pero no puedo hacerlo, quisiera poder enamorarme de alguien mas, pero no puedo, quisiera poder destruir este muro que nos separa y que no nos permite estar juntos... pero no puedo

No puedo hacer nada, solo soy una pasajera en un cuerpo que no puedo controlar, pero si puedo sentir dolor, ese desgarrador dolor de tenerte junto a mi y no poder decirte que te amo

¿Por qué?...

¿Por qué a pesar de que siento todo este dolor, no puedo olvidarte? ¿Por qué a pesar de que cada vez que estoy contigo, siento que mi corazón es aplastado una y otra vez, no puedo olvidarte?¿Por qué a pesar de que este sufrimiento se esta volviendo tan grande que he llegado a desear sacar mi propio corazón, para dejar de sentirlo, no puedo olvidarte?...

Ah claro… en ocasiones tiendo a olvidarlo, es por que te amo, es por que mi cuerpo te pertenece, es por que mi corazón te pertenece... es por que mi alma te pertenece…

Y estoy dispuesta a cargar con este dolor a cambio de no perder tu sonrisa… sé que las lagrimas comienzan a salir… por favor nunca me dejes…

Te ama: Mittens…

* * *

Para alguien

No puedo creer que realmente este haciendo esto, voy a huir de la casa de Penny, voy a huir de todo aquello que tanto busque pero no estoy triste, no vengo solo…

Así es, Mittens viene conmigo, no puedo creer que esto realmente este pasando, estoy tan feliz, pero sé que es real, puedo ver sus ojos, puedo escuchar su voz, puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón junto con los míos en una hermosa sincronía de amor.

La estrella pudo oírme, pude conseguir el sueño que mi corazón anhelaba, jeje mi corazón, no se si en este momento lo que siento en mi pecho es mi corazón o una mariposa revoloteando alegremente por todo mi ser.

No tengo palabras para expresar mi felicidad, aunque en este momento las palabras no son necesarias, por que estoy con ella y ella conmigo.

Me siento feliz de haber sufrido en el pasado. Es extraño…es el sufrimiento aquello que hace a la felicidad tan especial, sin el sufrimiento la felicidad solo seria otro sentimiento, aunque en este momento no debo preocuparme por eso.

Después de todo no tengo que preocuparme por nada ahora, estando con ella ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Con mucha felicidad: Bolt…

* * *

Bien este fue un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió, espero que les haya gustado, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios, ya que son muy importantes para mi.

Suerte a todos 8)


End file.
